The present invention relates in general to building roofs, and, more particularly, to equipment associated with building roof panels.
The assignee of the present invention manufactures a roof panel under the trademark MR-24, and these panels are edge seamed together when a roof of a building is being constructed. It is noted that MR-24 is a trademark, but for the sake of brevity, will not have a trademark designation associated therewith hereinafter. However, it is understood that no rights are being given up by this lack of designation.
Due to unforeseen reasons, there are times when an MR-24 roof panel must be replaced. Because of the above-mentioned seamed attachment, it may be difficult and time consuming to replace such panels with presently known methods of removal. The known methods of removal include the following.
A hot saw is a fairly fast way of removal; however, a hot saw is very hazardous. Another important problem with a hot saw is due to abrasive particles of the blade and metal shavings from the cut being thrown onto adjacent roof panels. Such particles and shavings can cause corrosion if not very carefully cleaned off of the panels.
Another known method of panel removal includes use of a hammer and chisel. This method includes use of a chisel to cut through a panel and the attaching tabs. However, this method is very time consuming, and, after cutting the tabs of the panels loose, the roof is still in one piece so that removal of the damaged panel is difficult. Cutting of the panel with a shear or hot saw is often still required with this method of damaged panel removal.
All other prior art means of panel removal have problems which make it difficult to effect easy panel removal, and these methods also leave an undesirable condition.